UMBC proposes a two-component training program to enhance the participation of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical sciences. The component that supports graduate students in the Biological Sciences, Chemistry and Biochemistry and Psychology Programs will build upon the success of the Meyerhoff Scholars Program for educating African American students, by providing the Community building and support systems that give students the confidence and skills needed to become creative and productive scientists. A ten-week summer research program for minority undergraduate students is the other component. This will sponsor research opportunities in highly productive research groups whose faculty leaders have special interest in and experience with minority education on our historically diverse campus.